


Forever Is

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray has many secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is

Measured.

Meticulous.

Metho--

The door swings open with a thundering screech, hinges in desperate need of an oil can. Her hand twitches a millimeter, clutching eyeliner betwixt whitening knuckles, and her eyes harden. Nearly sweeps a dark chalky line down her cheekbone. She glances without turning, a singular eyebrow edging its way upward. A gaggle of noise stampedes into the room and pay her no mind as they set up residence each at a different mirror. She cannot make out actual words amidst the clatter but she can guess that which preoccupies them. School. Teachers, both attractive and terrifying. Classmates, similar. Parents, likewise. It is an easy guess. She has been around long enough to know. Once, she was them. Only once. Never again.

_And I run._

They skitter and scatter mere minutes later, collectively promising to reconvene at lunch for further discussion on all topics. She returns to her work, to re-sketching those delicate lines around her eyes. Pays no heed to the bell tolling for next period. Her grades are fine. Good, even, considering how little she cares. Perhaps she should care a little more, to keep up appearances, to keep her classmates under the spell that nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Until, suddenly, it is not.

_And I run._

She slips the eyeliner into her bag and, in the same swift motion, sweeps out a compact with powder. Nose is a little shiny. She dabs, then bats. Gently, with practiced ease. She has been doing this a long time. She gives herself a final gander in the speckled mirror. Her lips curl upward into the barest half-smile and she replaces the compact in her bag.

_And I run._

She checks the time. Still 40 minutes remaining until lunch. Her fingers pluck a gleaming nail file from the bag. She leans heavily against a wall next to her sink of choice. The air fills with the jarring grind of metal on nail. She doesn't need to file. She just had a professional manicure the other day. The systematic scrape keeps her grounded. Keeps her disciplined. Her time at McKinley is spattered with moments of lost control. Never again. She only has one year until those mistakes are struck clean.

Senior year has begun. One year left in the life of Quinn Fabray of Lima. 

_And I run._

_And I run._

_And I run..._

Soon.


End file.
